NatePierzina
NatePierzina 'was a houseguest for Big Brother 13. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Ecstatic. I'm naturally a Big Brother Superfan so this will be an exciting journey. What are you most looking forward to? Hopefully finding a true friend along the way. Who would you love to play with? Going to be straight up about this, someone disliked, loud, and obnoxious, just so I can win in the Final 2. What twist do you want to see? Possibly a previous player returning? There is only 15 people in this season as listed pre-season but maybe someone will return. Name three things unique about you. I'm single, ready to mingle, and I'm trans and gay... I guess. Any final words? Just a pointer, I'm winning this season. Bio Nate was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests chosen to participate in Big Brother 13. Upon entering the game, Nate expressed to his fellow housemates who he was, including being the very first trans houseguest to play, of course without being singled out. Everybody was very accepting to this inside the house, although some became hateful on the outside. Nate worked very hard on his social the first few weeks. Aligning with bigger threats kept him safe and secure, while also winning a few competitions in between like week 3's HOH and week 2's POV to ensure safety for himself. During his first HOH reign, Nate targeted both ItzQuinn1012 and Crybaby alf. This move ensured no blood on his hands, as Quinn became a huge threat to the house and himself soon enough, and Cry was not prone to winning competitions. This proved true as Nate was able to almost coast his way past many weeks without being seen as a threat or a possible easy nominee. Due to this, he was able to form the necessary relationships and friendships to make it far, vote out who needed to vote out, just to ensure a final 3 spot. Of course, at the final 3 he was involved with a controversy when it was claimed Nate was cheating during Delicatlies's run of the competition. As a result, 2 minutes were added to Nate's time, thus making him go over Deli's time. Although questionably taken out of the final HOH, he was taken to the final 2 by Hear Dan after a final 2 deal was respected and executed well. Because Nate was a very social player and successful in that, his votes came from trust and certainty that voting him was the best move. As a result... Nate became the thirteenth winner of Big Brother Longterms and the first ever trans winner! Host Opinion Although many considered me to be a big hater of Nate, I actually had no problem with him at all. From the start I was sure Nate would execute more of a social game, going based on his personality and traits beforehand. And of course, he did so pretty well. If not, extremely well! He only needed to win three competitions the entire season (week 3 HOH, week 9 HOH, week 2 POV). I think that proved enough that Nate didn't need to always be in control to win. He just needed to work on his social game and prove to other players that he was trustworthy, to which he did. On the terms of ratings, I think Nate was a fantastic player and I would say an excellent winner overall. Fabulous game, Nate! Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He's the first openly transgender houseguest to compete in Big Brother Longterms. *His vote was nullified for Week 6 as result of taking a punishment during the punishment and prize competition. *He was the last houseguest to be nominated in Big Brother 13 lasting 9 weeks without nomination. *He and Hear_Dan are the only houseguests to have never been on the block for voting in Big Brother 13. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:1st Place Category:Winners